<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Got You Even When You're Down (Or Your Heads in the Toilet) by HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620440">I Got You Even When You're Down (Or Your Heads in the Toilet)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms'>HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>ATEEZ (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Not K-Pop Idols, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jongho gets sick, Mingi takes care of him, Not Beta Read, Sickfic, Vomiting, the other characters only show up shortly, whoops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:22:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,575</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24620440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms/pseuds/HowlsAttackOnPhandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongho and Mingi meet up with their friends, Mingi noticing a slightly flush on the younger's face. His concern only grew when the younger went to bed immediately after they got home, which was quite unusual. But when Jongho punches him in the stomach on his way to the bathroom and Mingi hears the sounds of vomiting, everything becomes clear. Jongho is sick. </p>
<p>OR </p>
<p>Mingi once again gathers the other into his arms, Jongho no longer fighting him on it as he nuzzles his face into Mingi’s neck, enjoying the others warmth. </p>
<p>“You know, you don’t always have to be the strong one. You can be weak around me Jongho. I hope you know that,” Mingi mutters as he tucks the younger into bed. “Plus I get to take care of you for once and I kinda like it.”</p>
<p>Jongho closes his eyes, swatting weakly at Mingi’s chest before giving him a small smile, quickly falling asleep.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Jongho/Song Mingi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Got You Even When You're Down (Or Your Heads in the Toilet)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell above the BBQ place jingled as Mingi and Jongho walked in, shaking the rainwater out of their hair as their group of friends ecstatically waved them over from a corner booth. It was their annual Thursday night get together, all eight of them huddled around the grill as they discussed the important topics of the day. Which, according to San, was how Wooyoung styling his hair with gel before going to sleep. </p>
<p>“What the hell?” Jongho states, laughing as he plops himself down next to Yeosang who just rolls his eyes at the others antics. </p>
<p>“Guess we didn’t miss anything important,” Mingi laughs as he sits down next to Jongho, grasping the others hand under the table. </p>
<p>“It is important though. You never know when there might not be a fire drill or something to get you out of bed in the middle of the night. You’ve gotta look fashionable. Maybe there’ll be a cute firefighter,” Wooyoung says, shrugging, earning himself a punch in the arm and a glare from San. </p>
<p>“If you so much as look at a firefighter if there’s a fire, I will end you,” San hissed. </p>
<p>Their bickering continued, causing the entire table to erupt in laughter as the scarfed down their food. Looking to his right, Mingi couldn’t help how beautiful Jongho looked, his smile lighting up his face as he joined into Woosan’s antics. Frowning, Mingi noticed how flushed his cheeks appeared, leaning towards the younger during a quieter moment. </p>
<p>“Are you okay? You’re cheeks look a little red,” Mingi murmured, concerned eyes watching Jongho’s every move. </p>
<p>The other laughed, gently patting Mingi’s hand on his thigh as he said, “I’m fine. It’s just a little hot in here.” </p>
<p>While it didn’t make Mingi feel any better, he trusted Jongho, nodding his head before tuning back into the conversation at hand. Which had switched to Hongjoong pouring his milk before adding the cereal. </p>
<p>“That’s blasphemy,” San gasped while Seonghwa just laughed. </p>
<p>“I’ve been telling him that for years,” the elder stated, running his fingers through the hair at Hongjoong’s nape as the other defended his cereal. </p>
<p>The night continued on in much the same fashion, all eight of them laughing about everything and nothing. And before long it was time for them to go, Jongho having to drag a clingy Mingi off of Yunho before grunting as Mingi clung to him instead. </p>
<p>“Come on hyung. It’s time to get you to bed,” Jongho muttered as Mingi rubbed his cheek in the younger’s hair, cooing at how cute he was for taking care of him. </p>
<p>Dragging Mingi’s ass home was anything but fun, but Jongho had gotten used to it over the years. Though they’d only recently upgraded their relationship from friendship to an actual romantic relationship, they’d known each other and lived together for many years. Thus it was nothing new to Jongho to have to half carrying Mingi up the stairs when he started getting tired, complaining about how tired he was the entire time. </p>
<p>Sighing, Jongho opened the door to their apartment, pushing Mingi inside before slamming it shut. Mingi pouted as he took off his shoes, carelessly throwing them to the side as he wandered into the kitchen for a glass of water. </p>
<p>“I’m going to head to bed already,” Jongho yelled as he headed towards the bedroom. </p>
<p>Mingi blinked in his direction blearily and before he could comprehend the younger’s words, Jongho had already disappeared into the bedroom. Furrowing his brown, Mingi slowly walked towards their shared room, carefully opening the door. When he saw Jongho already under the covers, asleep, warning signals went off in his brain. Jongho almost never went to bed this early and he was definitely never asleep before Mingi. </p>
<p>Mingi decided to ignore it for now. Maybe Jongho really was just tired, the thought as he went about his night time routine before sliding into the bed. Shifting towards the middle, he gently took the younger into his arms, marveling at his peaceful face, a content smile gracing his features. How’d he get so lucky to fall in love with someone as marvelous as Choi Jongho?</p>
<p>Again he noticed the slight flush of the others cheeks, frowning as he cuddled closer, noting Jongho’s increased body temperature. His half asleep brain chalked it up to Jongho just being warm as he quickly fell asleep. </p>
<p>_________________</p>
<p>Jongho woke up suddenly in the middle of the night, eyes scrunched shut as he felt a stabbing pain in his stomach. Holding back a groan, he clamped his hands over his abdomen, hoping to dull the pain. As the pain reoccured, he felt the acidic taste of bile at the back of his throat. Eyes snapping open, he shot up, slamming his hand into Mingi’s stomach in his hurry to get out of the bed. </p>
<p>Mingi groaned as he woke up abruptly, holding his midsection as he wheezed, wondering why the hell Jongho had punched him. The sounds of vomiting from the bathroom answered his question. </p>
<p>He sat up quickly, rushing to the bathroom to see Jongho with his head in the toilet, spewing out his insides. Wincing he sat down next to the younger, rubbing soothing circles on his back as he muttered gentle reassurances. Jongho was deathly pale, sweat running down his temple as he hung his head, breathing heavily. </p>
<p>Once it seemed to have calmed down, Mingi stood up, flushing the toilet before facing Jongho still crumpled on the floor. He moved towards the younger, arms outstretched when Jongho attempted to glare at him. </p>
<p>“No, no,” he murmured. “I can do this…”</p>
<p>Mingi sighed, running a frustrated hand through his hair. He understood Jongho’s constant need to be strong in their relationship since he was physically stronger than Mingi and he always took care of the elder. But Mingi had explained to him, multiple times, that Jongho was allowed to not always be the strongest. Those arguments always ended with Jongho picking Mingi up to prove his point and who was Mingi to resist the younger when he felt the others muscles flex under his shirt as he was carried to the bed. </p>
<p>This time was different though. Mingi watched as Jongho attempted to pick himself up off the floor, becoming more frustrated as he keep falling down, unable to keep himself up. After the third try Mingi had enough, gathering the younger in his arms as he shipped him off to their bed. </p>
<p>Jongho grumbled though he laid his head on Mingi’s shoulder, not resisting the other as he was gently placed down on the bed. </p>
<p>“What would you do without me?” Mingi said, gently brushing Jongho’s sweaty hair off his forehead before he made to get up. A weak grasp was suddenly on his wrist as Jongho moved his head in Mingi’s direction. </p>
<p>“Please … stay,” the younger mumbled, half asleep. Mingi just grinned, gently removing Jongho’s hand. </p>
<p>“Where else would I go stupid?” </p>
<p>Lifting the sheets, Mingi slid in next to Jongho, gathering the other into his arms, as the fell asleep again. </p>
<p>______________________</p>
<p>It’s a couple hours later that Mingi wakes up again, Jongho’s side of the bed cold. Frowning he gets up, yawning into his hand as he makes his way to the bathroom where he finds Jongho asleep with his head still in the toilet. </p>
<p>A sad smile graces his features as he walks to their bedroom, grabbing a blanket before gently moving Jongho to lay on the floor, covering the younger. He proceeded to go to the kitchen, typing a quick message to Hongjoong telling him that he won’t be able to come into work that day. Filling up a glass with water he rushes back to Jongho, gently setting the glass down next to Jongho’s head in case he wakes up. </p>
<p>Still observing the younger, he sits down on the bathroom floor, back agains the cabinets as he watches Jongho sleep. </p>
<p>Jongho’s eyes open sometime later, immediately taking note of how his head is throbbing against the cool tiles. Biting his lip to hold back a groan, he slowly rights himself, wincing as his head spins. He grabs the toilet bowl for support as he fully sits up, shutting his eyes to stop the dizziness before carefully opening them again. The first thing he notices is that there’s a blanket on him, which he knows for a fact wasn’t there before. </p>
<p>The second thing he notices is Mingi, asleep on the floor on the other side of the toilet bowl, the other’s foot touching his own as if to ensure that Jongho was still there. For a hot second worry courses through Jongho’s body that Mingi had gotten sick as well but those fears quickly vanished when he noticed that Mingi’s hair wasn’t sweaty and his face wasn’t flushed. </p>
<p>He clutched his head and groaned quietly as another wave of nausea and dizziness hit him, causing Mingi to stir. The elder blinked blearily as he slowly opened his eyes, shooting up when he noticed Jongho awake and sitting. </p>
<p>“Oh you’re awake. How are you feeling? Can I get you anything? Do you need anything?” Mingi fussed over the younger, pushing Jongho’s hair off his forehead as he felt his temperature. Jongho weakly swatted at the other, scowling as Mingi picked up the glass of water, forcing it to Jongho’s lips. </p>
<p>The younger reluctantly drank, and, surprising both of them, the water stayed down. </p>
<p>Mingi once again gathers the other into his arms, Jongho no longer fighting him on it as he nuzzles his face into Mingi’s neck, enjoying the others warmth. </p>
<p>“You know, you don’t always have to be the strong one. You can be weak around me Jongho. I hope you know that,” Mingi mutters as he tucks the younger into bed. “Plus I get to take care of you for once and I kinda like it.”</p>
<p>Jongho closes his eyes, swatting weakly at Mingi’s chest before giving him a small smile, quickly falling asleep. </p>
<p>Mingi places a kiss on the other’s forehead as he leaves the room, door ajar to allow Jongho to get some more rest. Turning on the TV, he mindlessly scrolls through the channels before putting on some show he’s never heard of before. </p>
<p>Turns out the show is actually very interesting and before long Mingi is invested, almost missing the knock on the apartment door. Furrowing his brow in confusion, Mingi answered it only to be greeted by none other than Seonghwa. With a canister of soup. </p>
<p>“I heard the youngest is sick.” </p>
<p>Time flies by more quickly as the two of them talk, and before long Jongho is standing in the doorway, rubbing his eyes as he trudges towards the two. Before Mingi could say anything, Jongho plops down in his lap, arms around Mingi’s neck as he cuddles close, taking in the others scent. </p>
<p>The largest smile known to mankind graces Mingi’s features as he pulls Jongho tighter, nosing at the younger’s hair in satisfaction. </p>
<p>“Did you just wake up sweetheart?” He asks as he cards his fingers through Jongho’s hair, causing the younger to let out a content hum. </p>
<p>Seonghwa coos from the side, hands on his cheeks as he watches the couple in front of him. </p>
<p>“That’s the cutest thing I’ve ever seen and I’m dating Hongjoong,” he says. </p>
<p>Jongho stiffens slightly in Mingi’s arms, his cheeks flushing even redder than the fever had already made them. </p>
<p>“I didn’t know you were here hyung,” he mumbled, averting his gaze. </p>
<p>It was well known in their friend group that Jongho was not one to show open affection, which was the polar opposite of Mingi. It made for some entertaining moments when Mingi would kiss Jongho’s cheeks and the other would turn as red as a tomato. But when it was just the two of them Jongho was one of the clingiest people Mingi had ever met. And he would never complain about it. </p>
<p>Thus having Seonghwa see Jongho be clingy with Mingi was a source of slight embarrassment for the younger, who buried his head even deeper into Mingi’s neck to avoid looking at Seonghwa. </p>
<p>“You never show this kind of affection when you’re around us. It’s really nice to see,” Seonghwa states as he runs a soothing hand across Jongho’s back. </p>
<p>Mingi just grins as he pulls Jongho closer, enjoying that he has a witness to Jongho’s affection for once. Maybe now their friend group will stop teasing them about it. </p>
<p>It’s not long before Seonghwa leaves, bidding Jongho a quick recovery as he disappears through the door. Mingi gently sets Jongho down, filling up the others bowl before quickly rushing to the bathroom to pee. </p>
<p>Jongho eyes the bowl balanced vicariously in his lap before making up his mind. Grabbing the spoon, he scoops up some of the soup, lifiting it towards his mouth. He makes it half way before his hands tremble too much, the soup spilling onto the couch just as Mingi walks back into the room. </p>
<p>The elder bites down a smile as he watches Jongho eye the stain dejectedly, a small pout on the others features. He grabs some paper towels from the kitchen and cleans up the stain as best he can before facing Jongho, taking the others face into his hands. </p>
<p>“It’s okay sweetheart. I’m here for you,” Mingi smiles sweetly as he settles down next to Jongho, lifting the spoon with soup to the others mouth. </p>
<p>Mingi knows how much Jongho hates to get fed so he opts to watch the TV in between bites, easing the younger’s frustration at the situation. </p>
<p>Before long the bowl of empty soup sits on the coffee table as Jongho is asleep on Mingi’s shoulder, drool dribbling out of his mouth as Mingi looks at him fondly. </p>
<p>Shifting carefully to avoid waking the younger, Mingi scoops him up into his arms again, carrying him to the bedroom. Once he’s tucked in Mingi slides in next to him, cuddling Jongho as he falls asleep again. </p>
<p>__________________________</p>
<p>Jongho recovers quickly, already sitting and eating on his own the next day. Mingi, always there for moral support, helps the younger when he gets a dizzy spell, getting him from the bed to the bathroom when needed. </p>
<p>He still stays home on Monday, Mingi telling him that he’s not able to go to work if his fever hadn’t been gone for 24 hours. Reluctantly Jongho watched Mingi go, wandering throughout the apartment before plopping down on the couch, mindlessly watching some cooking show as he waited for Mingi to come back. </p>
<p>Hours passed and he must have fallen asleep again, the jingling of keys in the lock waking him up. Rubbing at his eyes he sits up slowly, ready to greet Mingi, smile already in place as the elder rushes into the apartment. </p>
<p>Jongho furrows his brow as he gets up to follow Mingi but before he even takes a step, the sounds of vomiting reach him. </p>
<p>Grinning he makes his way to the bathroom, kneeling down next to Mingi as he rubs soothing circles onto his back. </p>
<p>“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you,” Jongho says, earning himself a weak glare from Mingi before the others head is back in the toilet. </p>
<p>A laughing Jongho carried a sick Mingi to bed that day, glad that even though he was still recovering, he could now return the favor and take care of Mingi.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope you enjoyed reading this little story of mine! </p>
<p>Remember to stay safe and healthy!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>